The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for transferring sample tubes between a laboratory automation system and a sample archiving system.
Samples, for example, blood, saliva, swab, urine and other specimens taken from the human body, can be processed in a laboratory automation system comprising a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations. It is generally known to provide sample tubes containing the samples. The sample tubes are also referred to as test tubes. For processing of the sample, the sample tubes are distributed to designated stations or operating positions of the laboratory automation system.
Several sample tubes can be placed in racks for a handling and for a distribution with the laboratory automation system. In an alternative system, sample tubes are placed in an upright or vertical position in so called pucks having a retaining area for retaining one single sample tube. The pucks are also referred to as single sample tube carriers.
For a archiving of the samples, it is known for example to freeze the samples or to take additional, or other measures, in order to preserve the sample for a later use.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a device for transferring sample tubes between a laboratory automation system and a sample archiving system.